Threeword Challenges
by geekslasher
Summary: Slash, DannyDon. Personal Challenge, featuring Danny and Don. Bad summary, but eh, whatever. Just read. Anonymous posting in turned on. Sorry!
1. Harry Potter, Swords, Fanta

Title: Personal Challenge Part 1  
Author: geekslasher

Pairing: Danny/Don  
Rating:FRT  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
Warning: None  
Author's Notes: So, I started this challenge where people give me three words and I need to write fic using them. (Still taking prompts, too!). First prompt is from starpiper, who gave me Harry Potter, swords, and Fanta.

"You rented movies?" Danny asks incredulously. "You hate that place."

"Correction. I hate the girl that has a crush on me and always flirts with me. She wasn't there last night, so I went and got movies, so there." Punctuated by Don sticking out his tongue and yeah, _that's_ mature.

Danny just rolls his eyes and sifts through the DVDs that are sitting on the coffee table as Don leaves for the kitchen to do.. whatever he's doing. _Flight of the Phoenix, Black Hawk Down, Wayne's World, Austin Powers, Miracle, _and _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ Not bad movies, nice selection, and-

_Wait._ Danny picks up the last case. _Harry Potter?_ Donald Flack. And Harry Potter. _No way..._ Danny smirks. Oh, this as going to be fun.

"Anyway," Don says, coming back into the living room with two sodas, "this guy was living in this cops attic for God only know how long and... what are _you_ smiling about?" 

Danny holds up the case and Don blinks and, to Danny's surprise, flushes slightly. "Uh... yeah, my nieces like it so I figured I'd get it to watch with them when they come over tomorrow." And that's about the cutest thing Don's ever said. Danny smiles warmly. Don's really good to his nieces. He'd be great with kids of his own, if he didn't swear so much and get drunk and... yeah, there's a lot of ifs.

"But _Harry Potter_?" Danny asks as Don sets the two sodas on the table before sitting down on the couch next to Danny. "Why not get somethin' better like... like... oh! _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

Don rolls his eyes and opens his soda. He takes a sip and sets back on the table. "You're just sayin' that because you think Johnny Depp's hot."

"_And_ because that fighting scenes are cool." Danny bolts up and grabs a broom that was used to clean up the glass he had broken earlier. "Fight me!" He swings the broom like a sword, narrowly missing Don's head. 

"Danny!" Don scoots as far away from Danny as possible. 'You're going to end up breaking your glasses or hurting one of us." Don tries to sound forceful, but the words a strangled by the bubble of laughter that manages to escape.

Danny swings the broom again, this time smacking Don's open soda off the table and all over the couch and, consequently, Don. The artificial scent of grapes fills the room as Fanta coats Don and the couch. Don yelps and jumps up, soaked with the sweet liquid.

Don glares at Danny and snatches the broom away. Danny blinks and licks his lips. "Um... oops?" Don rolls his eyes. Danny smirks. "We better get you out of those clothes and into the shower before you get too sticky."

Don grins. It's too hard to stay mad at Danny.


	2. Rain, Mud, Problems

Author's Notes: Keep 'em rolling, right? Anyway, prompt given to me by weisy, who gave me : Mud, Rain, Problems

It's raining again.

Don sits in the hospital room, watching Danny's chest move up and down as the machines around him keep him alive. Four white walls, enclosing on Don, cutting him off from the rest of the world because  
Danny's been shot and it's 'touch and go', or that's what the doctor said at least. The room's silent except for the beeping of the heart monitor and the rain pattering against the window. Don's eyes are intent on Danny's face, which is pale from the loss of blood. Danny matches the walls.

Don's having problems remembering what happened. He doesn't remember walking to the apartment building. He doesn't remember hearing a terrifying pop and turning to see the suspect running out the  
doors, Danny on the ground, bleeding. He doesn't remember calling for back-up and an EMU. He _does_ remember all the blood, coating his hands he applied pressure to stop the sticky, deep red fluid, remembers the frantic, scared look in Danny's eyes, remembers telling Danny to hold on, helps on the way, please, _please_ don't die, I need you.

Don's also having problems with leaving the room or letting anyone else _into_ the room without him there. Aiden's tried twice to get him to leave, tried to drag him home, get him to sleep and eat, but there's no way he's leaving Danny. The doc said Danny would wake up at anytime, and Don _needs_ to be there when it happens.

There's other problems too, like his temper (he's yelled at Mac twice already) and how it seems that he can't keep food down, but he doesn't care. He'll apologize later and eat later and sleep later, after Danny's okay and they can do it together.

There's mud on his pants. It reminds him that he hasn't changed since this morning, since before they went into that godforsaken building, where outside he slipped and managed to cake both knees with thick, blackish-brown mud. Danny had laughed at him, calling him a klutz, but it was okay and it _was_ funny and Don had smiled and laughed. Up until the blind terror overcame him after seeing all the blood.

Don shakes his head and brushes a piece of the mud on his knee. It also reminds him of the time he and Danny and some of the boys had been playing basketball one Saturday. It was all good until it started  
raining and the other guys decided that it wasn't fun to play in the rain. Don, however, thought it was a great idea because a wet Danny is one of his favorite kinds of Danny. They played a bit more  
themselves until it started to thunder and then walked off through the park. Danny had started it. He shoved Don, so Don retaliated by pushing him back. It continued until Don ended up sitting in a big mud  
puddle. And it ended with both of them wrestling in said mud puddle, both soaked, coated in mud, and undeniably happy. They were sick for two weeks after. "Totally worth it." Danny had said with a smile.

It's still raining. Don decides to talk to Danny. Even if Danny can't hear him. Don reaches out and takes Danny's hand in his.

"Danny." He croaks. Don clears his throat and starts again. "Danny... you listen to me. You're not allowed to die on me. You...you've come to far to just die. We've come to far. And I... I need you. More than anything. I think your insanity keeps me sane." Don leans closer and shuts his eyes. "What I mean is.. I mean, I love you, Messer, so you can't die. You're not _allowed_, dammit."

The hands in his squeezes and Don opens his eyes to see Danny watching him through squinted eyes. Don smiles and squeezes back, knowing full well Danny heard him.

Outside, it stops raining.


	3. Silk, Chocolate, Fun

Words given to me by mefeather were Silk, chocolate, fun

Danny rarely wears a tie. Usually, he just wears a nice dress shirt, covered by the jacket that goes with his suit or his lab coat. So, most of the time, Flack can handle Danny just fine. His managed to get his attraction to Danny under control enough to have a great working relationship. But on the off occasion that Danny would wear a tie (like the Policemen's Banquet, or when Stella's insisted they all go out for Mac's birthday to that overpriced restaurant), Flack had problems. Like today, for example. Flack was fine until he walked into the locker room to find Danny fidgeting with a very nice silk tie (which is a very nice shade of blue that matches Danny's eyes). And that just made his mind go to all sorts of dirty places, like a naked Danny on Flack's bed, hands bound by said tie to his headboard while Flack makes him whimper.

"Hey Flack, what's up?" Snaps Flack from his trancelike state and if Danny had noticed, he's chosen not to say anything.

"Uh, nothin"." Flack walks to his own locker and opens it, trying to find something to distracts his overly-imaginative mind. "Why're you dressed up?"

"Ah, got court today." Flack glances over to see Danny messing with his tie again, and Flack struggles to keep himself under control. Danny glances at his watch. "Actually, I better go. Stella'll skin me alive if I'm late. See ya, Flack." And Danny's out of the door, leaving Flack to his dirty thoughts.

By mid-afternoon, Flack's managed to calm down and not think anymore dirty thoughts. Danny should be back by now, and his tie should be gone because he's done with court. Flack walks into the break room and sees only Danny's back.

"Hey, Messer, how was--" Danny turns around and he's _still_ wearing that tie. And he's eating chocolate. Danny. Silk tie. Chocolate. All of this seems to be too much for Flack's brain and it apparently short circuits because he's staring at Danny and can't get any words out. Hell, he can't think beyond "Danny+silk tie+chocolategood" and there's a tiny bit of chocolate on the corner of Danny's mouth. Flack wonders if Danny would be at all opposed in Flack licked it off.

"Hey, Flack, you ok?" Flack nods slowly, not looking away from that spot of chocolate he so desperately wants to taste. "What, I have somethin' on my face?" Danny licks the corner of his mouth and the bit of chocolate away and all Flack can think is 'Hey! That was mine!'

Flack shakes his head. "Uh, no, You're good."

Danny smirks and Flack wonders what he's thinking. "I _know_ I'm good."

Flack blinks and Danny's smirk becomes a full-fledged, hungry grin. "So, Flack, what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh... nothin', why?"

"I was wonderin' if you wanted to have some... fun tonight." Emphasis on 'fun'.

"Uh, fun?" Flack berates himself. And curses Danny. It's all his fault, really.

"Yeah, fun. Y'know, amusement, entertainment... Pleasure." Danny's eyes flash behind his glasses and Flack _gets_ it. He nods. "Good, meet me at my apartment after work. See you then, if I don't talk to you sooner." Danny walks away with a little wave and a knowing smirk.

Flack glances at his watch. 2 o'clock. That's about four hours until they can clock out. Gonna be a rough four hours. Flack smiles. Maybe he can use the time to come up with arguments about using Danny's tie in bed.


End file.
